


Eggstraterrestrial Imaginings

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a big dumb nerd who has big dumb nerdy fantasies, Masturbation, Maybe even pre Night Vale, Oviposition, Pre-One Year Later, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a night off from science, Carlos decides to indulge in one of his lesser-thought-about fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggstraterrestrial Imaginings

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the lovely [Kinkvale blog](http://kinkvale.tumblr.com/), this one being about an ask they got concerning Carlos having a xeno kink and fantasizing himself being an interstellar explorer who ends up getting used by aliens.

Everything was ready. Carlos had the rest of the night off from doing science (Mostly to soothe his coworkers’ worries about him possibly overworking himself), and he was planning to utilize that time he had off to the fullest. On his nightstand lay a bottle of lube, a bowl filled with the non-Newtonian fluid along with a few eggs made of gelatin, and a special lubricated toy he had discovered one day while trawling across the internet—one that was modeled after the fictional ovipositors of aliens, complete with a hollow inside so eggs could be fed into the base and travel through it into a hapless host. It was all for one of his favorite fantasies, being bound and carelessly used by creatures from other worlds, having their eggs pumped into him and made to incubate their inhuman young.

Like hell he wasn’t going to indulge in that fantasy when he was forced to take a break from science.

Reaching over to the nightstand, he plucked one of the eggs from the bowl, gently easing it into the base of the ovipositor. He repeated this until all three of the eggs he had made earlier were lodged into it with the first barely peeking out from between the prongs that the ‘head’ consisted of, if you could classify it as such.

Now all that was left to do was lay back and imagine.

_Humanity had recently discovered a planet that seemed to have all the correct parameters to be inhabitable. Not too hot, not too cold, with an atmospheric composition similar to that of Earth’s; it was even teeming with a variety of never-before-seen flora and, presumably, fauna. It was a part of the coveted Goldilocks zone and humanity wanted it for itself._

_That was where he came in._

_Carlos had been chosen to be head of the first team sent to the planet in order to determine whether it was truly fit for human life and, if it was, to start the makings of the first outpost for humanity on the planet’s surface. They were rounded up and on their way to the new planet before Carlos could even wrap his head around being bestowed such an honor._

_With humanity having poured more research and money into the interstellar programs that it had in reality, the trip to the planet didn’t take very long at all and, soon enough, the scientists were all hunting solo around their rainforest-like surroundings with their respective measuring devices. Carlos’ happened to be his trusty danger-meter, which he waved in front of himself like someone desperately trying to find hidden treasure with a metal detector._

_Unfortunately for him, his danger-meter had not yet been calibrated to pick up on this new land’s many hazards._

_Eyes glued to the screen of his device, he felt himself step into something that made a definite ‘squish’ upon contact. Glancing up, his foot sank slightly into the substance that he identified by sight as a sort of vibrant purple ooze that had been left on the ground. Before he could even lift his other foot to gain footing and pry his other one loose, the stuff swarmed around it, trapping him in the viscous sludge. As he attempted to free himself, the ooze reared upwards to stick to his hands, making him drop his meter as it smothered them and slicked them up._

Huffing softly, cock already half-hard, Carlos blindly reached for the bottle of lube. As he managed to squirt some out onto both of his hands, he mentally thanked the past version of himself for having the forethought to buy it in a pump bottle, knowing he’ll need it for the next part.

_The rest of the slime rose upwards as well, shifting and turning until it fitted the loosest possible definition of a living creature. Tears split open along the surface of it, some becoming lined with wickedly sharp teeth in mere moments, others closing back up for a few seconds before opening again to reveal multi-colored eyes where there had previously been none. Tendrils of the ooze branched away from the main body, hardening within moments into spindly, spider-like limbs that curled around Carlos. Though it seemed bestial and ready to devour the poor little human who had fallen into its trap, the snapping mouths made no contact with flesh and its appendages only squeezed with the barest hint of pressure._

_Whatever it was, it didn’t seem to be an immediate threat to Carlos._

_However, before he could even think of a question to ask this alien creature, several more tendrils reached out towards him, the still-soft limbs sliding under his shirt and probing against his abdomen. He squirmed in his bonds as he was examined beneath them and the creature’s many-eyed gaze, trying to shift away from the cold, slick touch of it as the tentacles leaked some sort of naturally-created lubricant against his skin._

Panting, Carlos’ fingers drifted down to stroke across his stomach, the muscles there reflexively shrinking away from the cold fluid coating them. They trailed lower, past his poor, neglected cock that was now standing straight up with the head smearing precum against the skin of his abdomen, leaving five near-identical trails of lubricant shimmering on his heated flesh. They continued moving down, past his balls, until his fingers were delicately circling his entrance.

_More tentacles reached out from the main body of the alien, forming into a crude hand that undid the zipper and buttons on Carlos’ pants before pulling both them and his underwear down to his ankles, leaving the lower half of his body bared to the air. The scientist drew in a sharp breath as the tentacles ignored his cock, electing instead to slip further down, to prod at his ass. After a few tense moments of squirming and probing, one of them finally eased into him._

He threw his head back against his pillow and let loose a moan as he pressed a finger into himself, slowly pushing it in until he grew accustomed to it. One soon turned into two as soon as he was ready for it, the lubricated digits spreading apart and scissoring him open as he eagerly prepared himself for the next part of his little fantasy.

_The tendrils squirmed within his equally-squirmy body, slipping and sliding over one another, twining together to stretch him open as much as possible. One curious tentacle had turned into two more insistent ones, then three, all writhing, all twitching inside of him to slicken up his insides with their natural lubricant._

_And he was moving around just as much as they were._

_His body jerked in its bonds, back snapping into an arch with every sensitive spot that was brushed inside of him, muscles barely able to relax before another touch sent spasms of pleasure radiating through him. Meanwhile, his mouth was kept just as occupied, drawing in shaky breaths in between howls of ecstasy from this alien creature using him in every way he had ever dreamed of._

_He choked out a gasp as the tentacles were suddenly yanked out of him, leaving him achingly empty, squirming in his need to be filled again. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long for his desire to be fulfilled._

_Out of the gelatinous mass of the alien emerged a tendril different than the ones that had appeared so far. It was larger than the others and the end of it was split, a hole nestled in the center from which more of the creature’s lubricant oozed out of. It slithered out towards him, quickly making a beeline straight for his ass._

Fully prepared now, Carlos reached out for his toy, fingers closing firmly around the base to drag it closer to him. Drawing in a sharp gulp of air, he eased the head of it into himself, letting out the breath in a hiss as it stretched the tight ring of muscle deliciously open. A few moments’ worth of pausing were all that he needed before he slid more of the ovipositor into himself, moaning loudly as it filled him, but stopping just shy of the hilt.

_The alien had pressed its tentacle into him as far as it could, making certain it was lodged deep in his gut. If he still wasn’t being held in place by it, he would have tumbled forward to the ground, legs giving way from the sheer pleasure of it all. As it was, he could only bonelessly slump forward, arms slack, eyes screwed shut as he panted roughly, his aching cock being brushed by his stomach with every breath he pulled in._

_And then there was a hot gush of fluids inside of him and he moaned, unable to do much else other than cry out his pleasure to the world. Bulges began to appear in the alien’s tendril, slowly traveling along its length towards Carlos. He moaned again as the nearest bulge pushed past his entrance, eyes rolling up as the egg settled into him, knowing it was only the first of many._

Moving his free hand to just above the base of the ovipositor, Carlos squeezed on the tube, stroking up to coax the eggs out. Arching his back, he cried out into his bedroom as the first egg slipped into him, pressing firmly against his prostate. He desperately squeezed his toy harder, pulling it out of himself slightly in order to make more room for the second egg to be deposited in him. And in it went, settling nicely right before the first egg. Only one remained and he abandoned the base of the toy to finally touch his neglected cock, aiming to come as soon as the last egg slid inside him. His feet dug into the sheets as he squeezed at the ovipositor and his cock, roughly fisting both in an effort to finally reach orgasm. At last, it slid into place, slamming the rest of the eggs harder against his prostate in the process, sending a jolt of pure, hot pleasure straight to his dick that was his undoing. He howled, a low, strained, guttural noise as he came, spurts of his seed splattering against his stomach and chest. Once that was done, he slumped back, panting in the aftermath.

_The explorer to this strange new land had completely forgotten his task by now. All he knew was that he was bloated with the eggs of some unknown alien and he loved every second of it, as evidenced by the streaks of cum painting his swollen abdomen. Its task finished with, the creature lowered the tired scientist to the ground and retreated from him, leaving him full, sore, and happily well-used._

And, oh, he was most-definitely all of those things.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
